Mario Kart 9 (CrakaboLazy4090)
Mario Kart 9 is a kart racing game, and is, officially (because no one acknowledges the arcade games) the 9th installment of the Mario Kart Series. The game was published and developed by Nintendo and releases on the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay The game is very similar to past games. You choose characters of differing weight classes, drive either karts or bikes, race through different race tracks, and use items to help you and hinder others. Anti-gravity returns from Mario Kart 8, allowing players to drive along walls. Each race feautres 12 racers, similar to Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. The game features several modes, including Grand Prix, Time Trials, VS, Battle, among others. There are 32 tracks in the game, 16 new ones, and 16 from older games, featured in groups of 4 is 8 different cups (Mushroom, Flower, Star, Special, Shell, Banana, Leaf, and Lightning). The game features 4 difficulties, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc. Mirror Mode is now available for every difficulty, though in this game, it isn't its own cup, meaning you can't get trophies from this mode. Items once again return for this installment. Items come from item boxes scattered all across the tracks, which give out items depending on which place you are in (usually the lower your place, the better items you get). The player can also hold two items, similar to Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Along with that coins return, this time not as an item. Coins are also scattered across the tracks, and increase the speed of racers who hold them. However, in this game, coins have more of a purpose, with the new Item Upgrade Mechanic. By pressing the Y button, you can upgrade a held item, at the cost of a few coins. This makes coins more important than just giving you speed. Controls Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is a staple in the Mario Kart franchise. Here, you race is cups to get trophies. Cups consist of four tracks, all in a row. To win, you have to get points. You get points depending on which place you happen to end up in when your cross the finish line. After the races, the player who has the most points get a Gold Trophy. 2nd place get Silver, 3rd place gets Bronze, and 4th place through 12th place gets nothing. Time Trials Time Trials is a mode where you race all alone, attempting to get a time on a specific track. You are given three mushroom every race, and no other items. Not only are you able to do that, you can also race ghosts (the times of other players), including those of Nintendo Staff Members, other people, or other even your own times. This can't be played in multiplayer. VS VS is a mode where you can simple race on any track, in whatever order you want. You are also able to customize to rules of your races, including the number of laps, computer difficulty, and even being able to toggle on and off which items will appear in the race (Want a race with only spiny shells? Go ahead). There are even special settings that can be activated in a special menu in the VS options. *'Tripleinator: '''Every single item is now tripled (even triple items are tripled). *'Kablooey: If you get hit by an item, bump into a player, or even touch a wall, your car will explode and be sent into the air. *'Ludicrous Speed: '''Every racer's speed, handling, acceleration, weight, and traction are off the charts. *'Rubber Banding: 'Everybody not in 1st place (including racers) have a speed and handling boost. *'Special Exclusivity: 'If special items are on, only characters who can use those items can obtain them (seeing as Special Items are availabe to everyone in this mode). *'Frantic Mode: 'All items can be collected, no matter what place the player is in. *'Infinite Wallet: '''Players can hold an infinite number of coins, and their speed is able to increase with no boundaries. Battle Mode Battle Mode is a mode featuring a variety of game with special rules and other stuff. Most, but not all, take place in Battle exclusive arenas. You are also able to control the rules similar to VS. The games will be shown here: Online In Online, players can go online and race and battle other players. Players are given a rank (starting at 1000 points) and players can increase/decrease it depending on how good they play in online. Characters You can't have a Mario Kart game without characters. Like the last game, each character is split up into one of five weight categories: Medium, Light, Feather, Cruiser, and Heavy Starting Unlockable Weight Classes Unlock Criteria Kart Pieces Kart Bikes Tires Gliders '''Bolded items need to be unlocked Every 50 coins you get while racing unlocks a random part (with the exception of the Golden Parts). '' How to unlock Gold Parts Tracks Nitro Cups *'Luigi Stadium: 'A racetrack very similar to Mario Kart Stadium, only it's themed to Luigi. At the start of the race, players drive down this huge ramp into a glider section into the actual track. The track is very simple, a simple, roundish shape with a part where you drive along a huge statue of Luigi, before going into a jump. *'Koopa Resort: 'This racetrack takes place on a remote island resort. Players start on the side of a beach. You drive along said beach, dodging Piantas, Koopas, and Toads, sunbathing on the beach. You then go onto this bridge, then jump off into a water section, You emerge on a road leading into a large hotel. You drive through this hotel, before going into a glide section into a pool. You emerge out of the pool, race through the jungle a bit, before returning to the finish line. *'New Mushroom City: 'Obviously referencing Mushroom City (a track in Mario Kart: Double Dash), This takes place in a large city at night. You pass by huge buildings, and drive with many cars you need to avoid. Since the track is so long, only two laps are needed to beat this track. *'Dry Dry Junction: 'The stage starts off in a large wild-west style town. Drivers turn left, passing by multiple buildings off waving Toads and Shy Guys (wearing cowboy outfits of course). You then leave the town, into a sprawling desert. As you ride, a train appears beside you, throwing coins onto the road for you to pick up. The train leaves as you fall into a large ravine. Players drive along the ravine, as they see Shy Guys mining and singing along with the song. Then, you leave the ravine, see the train once more, and then make it back to the town. *'Mario Circuit: 'The track starts off with a drive through a town (Toad Town to be precise). You pass by Peach's Castle as you enter a cavern through a large pipe. The cave is filled with pipes and large flowing crystals. After driving a bit through the cave, a large glide ramp appears, you fly through a waterfall and end up back at the starting line. *'Shy Guy Park: 'This track takes place in a large theme park. Players pass by a Yoshi Merry-Go-Round and a few other attractions before going into a pipe. This launches the racers onto a roller coaster, where they must dodge the cars of this dueling roller coaster, as you race. Then, the racers go onto a glide ramp. They pass by a Ferris Wheel with a Shy Guy Mask on it before going back to the finish line. *'Yoshi's Dino Sanctuary: 'Obviously inspired by Jurassic Park, players start by driving into a large field filled with dinosaurs. They pass by an enclosure for Rexes. After crossing the starting line, it is noted that the Rexes escape, and that players must evacuate. The players take an alternate path as dinosaurs from before are very aggitated, stampeding across the trees. Players then dive into a river, where an angry Dorrie attempts to attack the players. After that, the final lap starts. The rexes are seen once more as the racers drive into an active volcano. Here, they hop from rock to rock, trying to avoid the lava. Then, comes the final part, a spiral tower that leads to a fan that marks the end of the race. Once the player in 12th place enters the spiral, a large Blargg appears from the lava, and races up the tower to attack the racers. During this, if you fall off the lava, or if the Blargg catches you, you are immedatley counted as 12th place (or anything over if someone already got eaten). However, once you reach that fan, you go into a glider section and fly away from the Island. *'DK Glacier: 'This track takes place on a large icy mountain. *'Mesmerizing Mansion: 'This is your standard haunted track. The track is pretty simple, you drive inside the mansion and go through three rooms. However, these rooms are picked from around 50, and are randomly chosen every lap. Every lap has you racing through a different track, I guess. Retro Cups Battle Tracks *'Nintendo Switch: '''Might as well keep the trend going. Similar to Gamecube and DS, you drive atop the game's console, this time a Switch in handheld mode. It's a generic rectangular court. However, once time get to one minute, the Joy Cons detach, making the course smaller. Items Track Items Standard Items These are items that can be used by every character in the game. Special Items These are items that can only be used by certain characters. Trivia *Capture the Egg is inspired by Fire Mountain in Diddy Kong Racing. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Kart 9